


Tony being a forgetful little dumbass (we still love him though)

by Bruhhhhhhhhhh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (?), Courting Rituals, Fluff, King of Jotunheim Loki, King of Midgard Tony, M/M, One Shot, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhhhhhhhhhh/pseuds/Bruhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: Tony being the dumbass he is, forgot that greetings are very different on Jotunheim and doesn't realize bowing is a request for courtship. So what does he do on his first ever meeting with King Loki? He fucking bows.





	Tony being a forgetful little dumbass (we still love him though)

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing me, I'll want to make this into a longer fic and honestly I prob wont finish it. Enjoy the one shot for now though

Tony being the dumbass he is, forgot that greetings are very different on jotunheim and doesn't realize bowing is a request for courtship. So what does he do on his first ever meeting with King Loki? He fucking bows.

Loki's thoughts falter for a moment, and he slightly shifts on his throne, unsure and hesitant, he has only been this caught off guard twice before, but those are stories for another day.

Loki realizes Tony has no idea what he's done, but honestly, its been years since anyone has shown him romantic interest so he plays along.

Loki bows back and says, "I accept, but don't think this will sway me what so ever in the negotiations, I will forever put my people's interest before my own. Tomorrow we shall meet to discuss the planetary relations between our empire's, for now however, you can rest in your rooms or explore the palace and the city. A guard will be provided to both protect you and my citizens but also to act as a guide." Loki says firmly, staring directly into Tony's eyes

Loki watches Tony, amused at his confusion before Loki see's the instant Tony realizes his mistake. It is a little disheartening to see Tony's face pale, but he was no less amused too. Especially when a blush followed, slowly creeping up Tony's cheeks and ears. Tony nodded after moments of hesitation. He stared at Loki, assessing him before slightly smirking and speaking up.

"Fogive me for being so forward, King Loki. I am truly glad that you accepted my...courtship. I completely understand that you will put your people first, no matter our relationship. And, off the record, you are very handsome and I am eager to learn more about you. Now, I will retire to my room now and maybe instead of a guard showing me around, you could? Perhaps tomorrow after negotiations?" Tony smirked, he was pleased as he saw Loki's lips twitch with amusement.

"Very well, I shall see you tomorrow around midday, after breakfast I will send a servant to lead you to the meeting hall. Good day." Loki nods respectfully, studying Tony with amusement and curiosity.

Tony gives Loki a wide smile and walks out of the room, following the guard assigned to him.

  
_ Way to make a fool of youself, fucking idiot_. Tony thought to himself. _At least he's hot,_ he shrugged.


End file.
